


You can borrow mine

by whoovestrings



Series: 100 ways [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post on tumblr:<br/>http://agender-mogar.tumblr.com/post/130358764207/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you</p><p>It's challenge time in achievement city, and Team Nice Dynamite are set to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can borrow mine

It had been a while since Michael and Gavin had teamed up in a battle for the tower of pimps, which was odd, because Team Nice Dynamite was normally inseparable. 

It was a pretty standard week in achievement city, full of mining, near death experiences involving lava, and pitifully attempting to fight off monsters that came at night time. Both Michael and Gavin knew full well that their houses in city centre were safe and secure, but they also knew that they only had room for one person each, and they much preferred to stay together in a hastily constructed shack, or, even better, using houses from a previous tower challenge. 

It just so happened that they were staying in “portal house” that night, despite the nether portal outside providing no advantage to their challenge, which was to try and find emeralds, and trade them in to Geoff for a gold block to put on their obsidian, which were set up outside a small stand that Geoff stayed at. Michael was sure that this challenge wouldn’t last two days, considering they only had to find four gems, but he was proven wrong when they had been at it for an entire week, and him and Gavin had only managed to find three gems apiece. They were doing considerably better than everyone else, with Ryan and Jack only finding two, and Ray not being able to find any. 

”Michael” Gavin said from out of nowhere as they tried to get to sleep. “Do you think we’re going to get lucky tomorrow?” 

Michael raised an eyebrow at Gavin, smiling slyly in the gloom of the moonlight. 

”We could get lucky right now, if you want to” He chuckled, and Gavin’s eyes widened as he realised what he had said. 

”No- No!” Gavin stuttered “I mean, like, with the emeralds and all!” 

“I know, I know,” Michael laughed, “And, yeah, I think we will find another emerald tomorrow.” He paused, “But I think I’m going to find it before you do!” 

Gavin looked offended at that, and huffed away from Michael. 

”Whatever,” he scoffed, “Just, get to sleep.” 

~~~~~~~~ 

The morning came too soon, and Michael found himself waking Gavin, changing, and getting supplies ready for the day almost automatically. They’d been doing this for far too long now. 

He activated his radio, to check if anyone else was up. Unsurprisingly, Ray was still sleeping, but Jack and Ryan seemed to be up, Ryan having gotten up just after Michael, while Jack had been up for an hour or so. 

“What have you been doing for an hour?” Michael asked through his headpiece, 

“Getting a head-start on you guys,” Jack replied simply, “You and Gavin have been winning, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah,” chimed in Gavin, who was still half asleep, and munching on his breakfast, which mostly consisted of apples and bread, it was simple, but you couldn’t really do much with what they had. “And we are going to win this one!” 

“Well if we want to win, we have to get going.” Michael called from the door, and handed Gavin his supplies. “That mineshaft we passed yesterday looked extremely hopeful.” 

They headed out to the mineshaft he had mentioned, and though there was plenty iron, gold, and even diamonds, there wasn’t any emeralds, and after hours of fruitless searching, they were growing frustrated. 

“Arrgh!” Gavin screamed after coming across the same passageway he had been down three times before. “This place is stupid empty!” 

“Wow Gavin, watch your language” Ray quipped from over the radio, and Michael smiled as he heard Gavin grumbling in response. 

“Hey, Gav, boi” Michael tried to sooth his teammate, “Come over to where I am, and we can search together.” 

After about ten minutes of constantly checking the map, and confusion, they found each other, and Gavin gave Michael a lowdown on what he had gotten that day. He had iron for days, but neither of them had any wood, or sticks, so when their pickaxes gave out, it would be a long trip to the surface. 

They continued looking, never straying out of each other’s sight, and informing the other of dangers that were surprisingly uncommon that day. 

Gavin had been just about to head onto the next passageway, when a glint of green caught his eye. He gasped loudly, catching everyone’s attention 

“What’cha found? Is it emeralds?” Geoff asked, and Gavin glanced over to Michael before answering quickly. 

“Oh, nothing, just saw some diamonds, that’s all,” He lied, and he began to feel guilty as he began digging around the emeralds, making sure there was no lava for them to fall into as soon as he dug them up. 

He groaned out his annoyance as his pickaxe broke, and covered the emeralds with stone before getting himself out of the hole with a backup wooden pickaxe, mentally thanking himself for preparing for this situation. 

“What’s wrong, pal?” Michael asked him as he climbed out, he had been at the other side of the room, but had wandered over to where Gavin was, and Gavin stared at the ground as he realised that this was probably the least morally sound thing he could do in this situation. 

“I broke my pickaxe, can I, uh,” he began, and Michael finished it for him. 

“Sure, you can borrow mine,” Michael said, and handed a spare one to Gavin. After a moment’s hesitation, Gavin took it, and headed back to the emeralds, making sure Michael couldn’t see when he quickly mined them, and headed to the surface, making a new route, and sealing it off with smooth stone. 

It didn’t take long for Gavin to reach the surface, but he had to take his headpiece off when Michael started calling for him. He shouldn’t have done that, he knew, he should have let Michael take them. He put his headset on as he broke the surface, and got his bearings. The stand that Geoff was at was directly west from his current position, and he headed over there, checking over his shoulder every now and again, even though he knew everyone would be mining. 

He arrived at the stand, and Geoff greeted him loudly. Gavin cringed, he was feeling so bad about this, there was no need to announce it to everyone 

“What do you need, buddy?” Geoff asked him, and Gavin silently fished around in his pocket the emerald, holding it out to Geoff, to which Geoff raised his eyebrows. 

“So, you found the last one you need?” He said, grabbing the last gold block from under the stand, “Well done!” 

“What!” Michael cried from the radio, and hid his face in his hands, “Gavin! You said you would tell me if you found any!...” he paused as he realised. “We did a check-up just before you vanished, and you didn’t have it then. Did you use my pickaxe to get that emerald, and then disappear?” 

“Oh, low blow Gavin,” Ryan remarked, and Gavin could do nothing but stand there as Geoff shook his head sadly at him. 

“I guess we’re going back to Achievement city,” he said, with a tone of disappointment in his voice. 

“Gavin, why?” Michael said softly, and that was perhaps the worst part about it, Michael could at least be angry, he was used to that, “I was worried about you, boi. You could have at least replied when I called your name, I thought something bad had happened to you.” 

Gavin broke into a sprint, knowing vaguely where city centre was, determined to get there before anyone else. He only slowed down slightly when he could see Geoff’s house and Jack’s statue clearly. He was pleased to find city centre empty, and set about the small amount of preparation that was necessary for his plan. He had just finished when Geoff came into view, followed shortly by Michael, then Ryan, then Jack. It was getting dark, and Ray still hadn’t arrived, so they decided to go to sleep, sending Ray to whatever bed was closest to him. 

“Okay, guys, sorry to burst your bubble,” Ray said, as they all headed for their respective houses. “But Gavin technically hasn’t won. His tower isn’t complete.” 

“Well, if you have all four emeralds on you,” Geoff said, “trade them in for gold blocks at the stand, and set your tower up.” He paused and waited for a reply. “You don’t have any? Okay then, we’ll just get Gavin to set his tower up fully in the morning. If you are at the stand though, sleep in the bed I’ve been using.”

Meanwhile, Michael had gone back to his house, and quite surprised to find a chest with a sign next to it. The sign read: “Sorry Michael, this is yours, <3, Gavin” 

He looked in the chest and inside it was a gold block, Michael smiled and took the block, quickly stashing it away. 

It was later that night when he woke up, and took a walk over to the emerald trade stand, being careful to not wake Ray when he got there. He got the block out and looked up at the towers in the gloom. 

“I’m sorry about that,” said a familiar voice from behind him, and he turned around, surprised. Gavin was standing there, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, and Michael smiled in return. 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Michael said, “just don’t do that again, okay, boi?” 

He turned around and put the gold block on his tower, before cupping Gavin’s jaw and lightly kissing his forehead, and, taking his hand, walked back to Achievement City centre. 

~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning, Gavin woke up, ready to end this damn challenge, and continue with what he had been doing beforehand. He got ready and put his headset on, even though it wouldn’t be necessary, seeing as they were all going to the same place. He tuned into the radio frequency they used, and listened out for anyone. The only person that was awake, it looked like, was Geoff, and he was humming a little tune to himself. He put up with it for about a minute, before shouting out “Good morning!” Making Geoff scream, which was loud, but definitely worth it. 

“Good morning, Gavin” Geoff deadpanned, and Gavin could almost see his eyes rolling “You sound awfully chipper considering what happened yesterday, but then again you are the _winner._ ”

“Not the winner yet, Geoff” Gavin reminded him gleefully, 

“Oh yeah, we have to go back to that fucking stand to put your gold block up.” 

“Come on, Geoff, you could sound a little bit more happy about it!” 

“I know who won’t be happy about it” Geoff said, laughing shortly, “Your ‘boi Micool’” he did a bad impression of Gavin’s accent. 

“Actually, I think he will be the one happiest about this.” Gavin said simply, making Geoff confused.

When everyone had woken up and gotten ready, they set out for the emerald stand, and Michael and Gavin exchanged looks and smiles, that made everyone question what had happened that they had missed. 

They reached the stands, and, even from a distance, everyone could see something wrong. There was clearly Ray’s empty sponge block, Ryan and Jack’s two block tall towers, a three block tall tower, and a full, four block tall, tower of pimps. 

Geoff groaned, “It’s actually complete, Ray, you bastard, why did you say it wasn’t” 

“I wasn’t lying when I said that Gavin’s tower wasn’t complete,” Ray defended himself, “and that’s still the truth. You better come see this.” 

They did, and there was some understandable confusion. 

“Michael, that’s your tower.” Ryan noted. 

“It is indeed.” Michael said simply “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

“Don’t worry, he didn’t cheat” Ray said from behind the stand, “I saw it, it was a fair deal. Michael wins.” 

Gavin and Michael glanced at each other nervously, if Ray had saw the tower being built, what else did he see? 

“Oh, do I have a story to tell you guys” Ray smiled, “You will not believe what happened last night.” 


End file.
